La Eleccion
by Rushererctioner
Summary: Que haces cuando te das cuenta de que te enamoraste del mejor amigo de tu novio .Bella Swan salia con Jacob Black y se enamoro de su mejor amigo Edward mientras Bella tiene sus sentimientos revueltos Nessie la ex mejor amiga de Jacob regresa eneamorada de Jacob .Dejara Jacob a Bella por estar con Nessie parejas: EdwardXBella JacobXNessie RosalieXEmmett AliceXJasper SethXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi segundo fanfic porfa traten de no reírse**_

_**Bella POV**_

_Estaba en la sala con Emmet mi hermano, y Jacob mi novio estábamos preparando todo para el primer día de clases que era al día siguiente cuando se escucho el sonido del teléfono de Jacob_

_J:Bella_

_B:Si_

_J : Ya me tengo que ir_

_B: OK_

_J:nos vemos mañana bye Emmet_

_E: bye Jac_

_**Jacob POV**_

_Estaba rumbo a mi casa después de haber estado con Bella todo el dia estábamos listo para espesar la escuela cuando llegue a mi casa mi padre ya estaba hay y todavía trato de convencerme de que no fuera a esa prepa pero le dije que no ._

_Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana para poder ir a correr antes de ir a la escuela luego llegue a mi casa me bañe me cambie y luego me fui corriendo por Bella ya que Emmet no podía llevarla por que iba a ir por Rosalie. Llegue a la casa de Bella y toque , ella me abrió ._

_J: hola_

_B: hola_

_Luego la bese en la mejilla .Después la espere en la entrada para que agarrara su mochila cuando Charlie me saludo_

_C:hola Jacob ya desayunaste_

_J: no pero ya nos tenemos que ir_

_B: cierto bye papa te quiero_

_Cuando estábamos llegando a la escuela me estacione y me fui a con mi amigos y Bella con sus amigas. Iba llegando con mis amigos cuando mire a Edward mi mejor amigo todavía as hace un año que lo vi tenia frenos y lentes se miraba mejor que antes__**.(ya se suena muy gay pero no es)**_

_J:que onda_

_Js: que onda_

_E:hey y mi hermana_

_J:esta con sus amigas_

_E:aa ok_

_Ed: hola como te la pasaste en el verano_

_J:bien si o no Emmet_

_E:oh fue genial todo un mes en la playa_

_Ed:eso suena fantástico_

_J: y lo fue_

_**BELLA POV**_

_Estaba buscando a mis amigas pero ellas me encontraron primero ._

_A:holaaaaaaaa_

_R: hola_

_B:hola_

_A:como les fue en el verano_

_R y B :genial_

_Luego la campana son_

_**JACOB POV**_

_Cuando sono la campana me fui a la clase de lenguaje cuando de repente la vi era Vanessa_

_**Eso es todo en el próximo capitulo saldrá quien es Vanessa**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA FANFICTION FANS YO LO LAMENTO POR NO AVER ESCRITO MAS PERO YO NO TENIA COMPUTADORA PARA ACERLO PERO LLA ESTOY AKI O I UN RECORDATORIO EN ESTA HISTORIA O SON HUMANOS TODOS**

**JACOB POV**

Entre a clase y vi a Vanessa mejor conosida como Nessie pero eso es imposible ya que a ella a movieron a una escuela privada en Seattle cuando hibamos en primaria de echo en 6 encuanto salimos de sexto ella lla no fue a la secundaria con nosotros pero obiamente si ira a la prepa

"Jacob ?"pregunto Nessie

"si por "actue como sino la conociera

"soy Nessie fui contigo al primaria fuimos mejores amigos claro hasta que enpesaste a andar con Bella oye sigues con ella "ella me dijo con un tono molesto

"oh si Nessie , si sigo con Bella "yo dije un poco indiferente

"oh pense que no durarian "dijo Nessie

"pues ya ves que si "dije caminando hacia la lista que estabe en la pared que desia quien ibar a ser mi companero o comapanera de mesa y la mia era encerio Nessie

"Jaco nos tenemos que sentar en la mesa numero 6 "me dijo

yo no le dije nada solo me fui a sentar despues de que me sente sono la campana y entro el maestro el entro se presento y luego nos hiso presentarnos como si estubieramos en kinder despues de la "presentacion" volvio a tomar lista lo que se me ahace tonto por que acabamos de decir nuestros nombres pudo aprovechar hay para marcar nuestro nombre luego de eso me pedio llevar la lista a la direcion y corri contal de desaserme de Nessie haria loque fuera asta comer gusanos .Cuando regrese literalmente solo entre para agarrar mis cosas por que encuano entre a el salon sono la corriendo a mi proxima clase la cual era matematicas cuando entre a a la clase y me sente hasta atras cuando llegue a la silla alguien me ablo

"genial estoy contigo en esta clase "dijo una chica la cual no puse antancion quien era solo me di cuenta wue era una mujer

"no es cierto "yo susurre ya que yo crei que era Nessie mientra yo voltiaba

"que no quieres que este aqui"dijo Bella

"no si quiero que estes aqui"yo dije abrazandola

"entonces porque dijiste no es cierto "me dijo ella actuando como si estubiera triste

"porque pense que eras otra persona "dije yo

"hay gracias a las chicas nos encanta que nuestros novios nos digan eso"dijo ella yo solo sonrei "oye y con quien me confundiste

"bueno es que no creo que quieras saber"dije

"andale quien "ella me dijo

"esta bien Nessie con ella te confudi"dije

"pero si Nessie vive en Seattle"cuando ell dijo eso yo negue con la cabeza "pero pero hay no puede ser no puede estar pasandono puede estar pasando "

"que no puede estar pasando "dijo Alice

"Nessie volivo "yo dije mientras abrazaba a Bella

"como que volvio "dijo Alice

"regreso esta aqui"dije yo

"quien regreso "dijo Rosalie cuando llego de repente

"Nessie "dijo Bella

"quee"dijo Rosalie pues alpareser yo y Bella no eramos los unicos que estabamos preocupado

**Bella POV**

No puede ser no me puede estar pasando a mi no ami encuantro entro la maestra fui corriendo con ella y le invente que tenia que ir al bano entonces sali corriendo del salon pero como soi tan torpe me estrelle con alguien


	3. Chapter 3

**HEME AQUI DESPUES DE MIL AÑOS DE NO PUBLICAR AQUI ESTOY SI VOLVI A PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA POR QUE HICE UNOS PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS ANTES REGRESABA EYLEEN PERO HAORA ES NESSIE Y NO NO ES HIJAA DE EDWARD Y BELLA EN ESTA HISTORIA COMO SE PUEDEN DAR CUENTA EN ESTA HISTORIA TODOS TIENEN 16 MENOS SETH Y MI PERSONAJE QUE LE PUSE A SETH ELLOS TIENEN COMO 12 BUENO AQUI EMPIESO OOOH Y SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO OHHHH EMMETT ES UN AÑO MAS GRANDE QUE LOS DEMAS**

**TWILIGHT NO ME PERTENESE LE PERTENESE A LA MEJOR STEPHANIE MEYER **

**Edward POV .**

Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela hacia el baño cuando de repente me estrelle con alguien era Bella me pare y le ofresi mi mano para que se parara

"necesitas una mano "le dije

"gracias "Bella respondio tomando mi mano

"denanda "le respondi

"quien eres ?"me pregunto

"soy yo Edward "le dije

"wow estas muy differente "me dijo

"pues si los frenos y los lentes se fueron"le dije

"oye nunca me di cuenta lo lindo que tienes tus ojos son verde esmeralda verdad"Bella me dijo

"si gracias"le dije

"creo que mejor me voy a mi clase igual que tu deverias "me dijo "gracias bye "

"bye"respondi luego me fui caminando a mi clase de ciencia pensando en lo linda que se miraba Bella hoy Bella me gusta desde la primera vez que la vi cuando teniamos 12 pero el mismo dia que yo me le hiba a declarar a Bella Jacob lo hiso y oviamente Bella se merecia algo mejor que yo ya habia llegado a mi salon de ciencia me sente en mi lugar pero yo seguia perdido pensando en Bella

"Señor Cullen"la maestra me dijo "cual es la differencia entre la ecuacion de fotocitesis y respiracion"ella me pregunto

"umm ...que esta alreves "yo respondi muy poco seguro de my respuesta

"por favor eso es... correcto "me dijo "bien echo "

"grasias"despues se que dije eso sono la campana y teniamos descanso haci que me fui al patio donde me encontre con mis amigos y mi prima Alice

"hola"yo dije

"hola "todos repondieron

"hoigan y Jasper"pregunto Alice obviamente preocupada ya que ella a estado enamorada de el desde siempre

"hay viene y con una chica "dijo Emmett

"quien es esa que esta con mi hermano"dijo Rosalie

"pues la verdad es linda "dijo Emmett despues Rosalie le dio una patada y Bella un codazo lo que me dio risa y al igual que a mi atods menos Emmett

"por que la agresividad "dijo Emmett

"que te pasa Jacob "pregunto Bella no poniendo atencion a lo que dijo Emmett

"no nada"Jacob respondio

"de acuerdo "Bella dijo justo despues de eso llego Jasper con la chica desconosida

"hola hoigan ella es Vanessa mi , nuestra hermanastra "dijo Jasper voltiando a ver a Rosalie

"nuestra que "grito Rosalie

"su que "todos los demas gritamos

"pero me gusta que me digan Nessie deecho ustedes ya sabian eso"Nessie dijo

"Nessie "todos volvimos a gritar y vi que Bella casi lloraba Nessie habia sido muy mala con Bella en 6

"espera Rosalie como no sabias que Vanessa Masen **(notece el apellido** **)**era tu hermanastra"Alice pregunto

"pues yo no estube en las vacaciones con mi mama me las pase todas con Bella Emmett y Jacob luego fui a un spa luego con mi papa de echo mi papa me trajo hoy a la escuela "Rosalie dijo

"um losiento hay algun problema "pregunto Nessie

"no claro que no "respondi rapidamente

"ummm a si solo quiero pedirles perdon por todo los que les hice en la primaria ya Jasper me perdono pero quiero que todos ustedes me perdonen al igual que el lo hiso"dijo Nessie

"todos lo pensaremos "respondio Jacob ante que todos lo hisieramos depues de este "asombroso " reencuentro sono la campana y todos nos fuimos a nuestra respectivas clases la siguiente clase que tenia era Frances y para mi suerte me tocaba con Bella me di cuenta cuando entre al salon y fui y me sente junto a ella

"hola "salude

"hola"me dijo Bella

"raro reencuentro que tubimos con Vanessa "dije

"si se me hace mas raro que Rosalie no supiera "dijo Bella

"bonjour comme je l'étais à l'été?"llego diciendo el maestro de frances "bonjour mon nom est M. Martin

"entendiste algo de lo que dijo "me dijo Bella rienddo

"si dijo buenos dias como les fue en el verano luego dijo holo mi nombre es "yo le dije

"desde cuando sabes frances "me pregunto Bella

"desde antes de que me viniera a vivir con mis tion mis padres me enseñaban luego cuando me vine mis tios siguieron enseñando y de pasada le enseñaran a Alice lo que le combino por que dijo que algun dia iria de compras a Paris segun ella

"hahahahaha "se rio Bella

"eu aucun problème et monsieur madame"pregunto el maestro

"Cullen mi apellido es Cullen y su apellido es Swan"Dije yo al maestro

"oh que c'est la sœur Swan Swan Emmett"le pregunto a Bella

"mande "pregunto Bella

"acoso usted es hermana de Emmett Swan "le pregunto el maestro a Bella esta vez en espanol pude notar un accento obviamente frances

"oh si por que ?"

"porque su hermano era un démon"dijo el maestro

"un demonio si ya lo sabia me lo han dicho varias veces este dia "dijo Bella riendose

"espero que no se como su hermano"le dijo el maestro a Bella

"le juro que no "Bella respondio ,despues sono la campana no se si soy yo o las clases se estan acabando muy rapido

**BELLA POV**

Me fui a mi siguiente clase que era Educacion Fisica y de repente alguien me agarro el brazo era Nessie

"hola Bella "me dijo

"hola "dije un poco asustada para que me quiere

"solo queria pedirte que porfavor me perdones "Nessie me dijo

"ummm..de acuerdo por que no"dije pero aunn mantrende un ojo en ella no confio en ella

"grasias abrazo "me dijo con los brazos extendidos yo la abraze

**Nessie POV **

Genial la tonta de Bella se lo trago todo haora podre quitarle a Jacob

**listo el 3 capitulo listo Nessie es una doble cara 7.7 **

**bye comentennnnnn plisss se los pido de rodillas **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui estoy listo disfruten ya saben que no me pertenece la historia **

* * *

**Jacob POV.**

Era hora del almuerzo y como era de costumbre espere a Bella antes de comer e irnos con nuestros amigos cuando llego me dijo lo que paso con Nessie y ella al igual que yo pensamos que era extraño pero bueno Bella agarro su almuerzo yo agarre el mio pague por ambos y nos fuimos a sentar pero para mi desgracia Nessie se sento con nosotros

"Hola ,chicos"dijo Nessie

"Hola, Vanessa "dije yo

"Hola Nessie "dijo Bella luego siguio comiendo al igual que todos los demas

"umm y enque clase extracuricular se incribiran "pregunto la duende muy feliz con muchos folletos de differentes clases

"yo obivamente a football americano"dijo Emmett

"yo a porra"dijo Rosalie haciendole caras a Emm de las cuales no me quiero enterar el significado

"yo basquetball "dijo Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice

"yo baile"dijo Bella

"yo soccer "dije yo "y tu Alice"

"diseño de modas"me dijo con un tono y una cara de duh

"okay que hay de ti Edward "pregunto Bella

"umm ...pues yo hiba a intentar en el equipo de baseball "dijo Edward

"genial "grito Emmett "pero sabes jugar "dijo Emmett tratando de no burlarse de Edward como lo hace siempre

"si me meti a un equipo en el verano "dijo Edward

"de acuerdo oigan la campana ya va a sonar deveriamos irnos "dije

"espera Jake ...Nessie tu a que te vas a meter "pregunto Bella a Vanessa

"bueno pense en meterme a musica "dijo Nessie luego la campana sono y nos fuimos a nuestra respectivas clases yo la tenia con Edward ya hiba media hora de esta clase de 40 minutos asi que el maestro nos dio los ultimos 10 minutos para platicar

"asi que baseball "le dije a Edward

"si "dijo el

"Por que baseball "le pregunte

"pues porque ...umm a mi padre le encantaba el baseball y ami tambien cuando eso paso con mis padres jure que no volveria ni a ver un partido ni a jugar baseball pero 2 noches atras yo estaba viendo una foto mia y de mi padre en un partido mio de baseball mi tio Carlise entro y me dijo que por que no jugaba y le dije lo de la promesa luego el me dijo que seria mejor que recordara a mi padre haciendo algo que nos justaba jugar a ambos "me dijo Edward,su historia era linda pobre yo se lo que es no tener mama pero no tener a ambos de tus padres wow

"Edward se que te duele la perdida de tus padres a mi me duele lade mi madre osea se como te sientes"le dije

"si lose "dijo el con los ojos llorosos y creo que tener el recuerdo de mi madre tambien me puso igual que a Edward la campana sono la ultima clases era literatura alpareser Edward tambien hiba conmigo en esa clase al igual que casi todos menos Emmett obviamente y para mi desgracia Vanessa tambien.

"hola chicos "dijo Bella mientras nos sentabamos en una mesa que tenia 6 sillas Nessie se fue a sentar sola

"bienvenidos alumnos espero que hagan tenido un fabuloso verano "dijo con una sonrisa una señora como de unos 40 años "por que ya se acabo "dijo con cara seria la verdad me aterro "les digo esto porque vamos a empesar el años con un reporte sobre un tema que yo lesde "dijo la maestra mirandonos bueno los acomodare en grupos de 6 que son con los que estan en su mesa pero uno tendra que ser de 7 "la maestra yo pedia que no fuera el de nosotros hasta que

"puedo unirme con ustedes "pregunto Nessie

"claro "dijo Jasper antes de que oponiera

"los grupos estan listos ?"pregunto la maestra

"si" contestemos todos

"bueno que alguien de su grupo me triga sus nombres y su tema a mi escritorio por favor "dijo la maestra

"yo voy "dijo Nessie

"recuerdas nuestros apellidos"pregunto Bella

"si ,nunca se me olvidaron"dijo Nessie

"wow"dijo Alice

**Nessie POV**

Obviamente no se me olvidaron sus apellidos en especial el de Jacob ya que apesar de que han pasado años desde que la ultima vez que lo vi en la primaria sigo enamorada de el y por eso no he olvidado su apellido .El apellido de Alice y Edward al igual que el de Rosalie y Jasper es muy facil .El de Bella lo recorde en Educacion Fisica .

"um profesora"dije con una voz suave

"mande "dijo

"vine a traer los nombres de mis compañerosn "le dije

"bien dimelos en orden alfabetico por apellido"me dijo QUE ESTA LOCA NO QUIERO DARCELOS EN ORDEN ALFABETICO

"muy bien son Jacob Black ...Alice Cullen...Edward Cullen...Jasper Hale...Rosalie Hale...Yo soy Vanessa Masen y Isabella Swan somos el grupo de 7"dije yo tomando aire despues de haber dicho todos nuestros nombres

"y su tema es "pregunto la maestra

"vampiros y lobos"dije

"okay ya puedes irte a sentar "dijo la maestra luego me fuia sentar y me sente junto a Jacob y donde nos vamos a juntar para hacer el projecto "dije

"bueno estabamos diciendo antes de que llegaramos que deberiamos juntarnos en mi casa "dijo Alice

"oh y me puedes dar la direcion "pregunte

"claro pero no es dificil llegar aparte tu puedes ir con Jasper "dijo Alice con un poco de odio cuando dijo 'con Jasper'

"oh cierto "dije luege solte una pequeña risita luego sono la campana y sali del salon

"umm Nessie"Jasper dijo

"si "si le pregunte

"voy a ir con Alice a comprar unas cosas umm quieres ir oh buscas alguien que te lleve "me pregunto

"um yo busco a alguien que me lleve no te preocupes "le dije

"okay , yo creo que nos vemos en la casa de Alice "dijo Jasper

"si no te preocupes"dije yo

"bye"

"bye"

"Hola Nessie "Me dijo Bella

"Hola "le dije

"no te fuiste con Jasper ?"me pregunto

"no el tenia cosa que hacer con Alice "le dije

"si quieres yo y Jacob te podemos llevar a tu casa "Dijo Bella

"claro"dije yo y me fui con ella

**LISTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **


End file.
